Soaring Winds Ch 1
by Angel of Hate 14
Summary: You've all seen either the original Naruto with the same tricks in the PJ world or a godlike him but this one is just a mini minato armed with some of the most powerful things from his world and a twist to his past he will show Kronos and any threat to his friends true pain. Armed with a harem of girls and his weapons will The Gods survive? Strong Eventually Godlike Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back….. yet again this time hopefully to stay but I got a temporary laptop and I hope you all enjoy this new story**

**This story will sorta of be like the Conjuring where it makes hints at the Annabelle doll but doesn't explain it's past until the next movie Annabelle. I would go into detail to explain but I currently am pressed on time so I'll let you find out if you don't understand comment and i'll explain next chapter.**

* * *

Naruto was bored and that was a bad thing for those around him, since when he got bored he normally attacked things, sure he was a cold, heartless, psychopath but even he hated hurting things or people undeserving of his wrath. Sure he could regrow things with Mokuton but that would require him to use energy and he didn't want to risk him knowing he was alive yet. Just as he was about to draw his blade he sensed a familiar energy and with his advanced hearing heard a familiar cry of " For Zeus!", with that set in my mind he began to race towards the battle hoping to cure his boredom. He got to the battle just in time to see silver arrows fly and hit what he could see as a manticore in the shoulder. He narrowed his eyes as he looked out for the source while ignoring all else and his eyes landed out two particular girls one with long flowing red hair reaching her mid back, silver eyes that reflected the moon and had wisps of yellow in them. He looked upon the other girl who had long black hair and a simple crescent moon hairclip these girls were Zoe Nightshade and Artemis Goddess of the Moon they were also his girlfriends before he died. He zoned back to real life to see the manticore about to attack Annabeth , at this point he decided to make his self known as he saw that Manticore lay his hands on one of the few people he cared for. With narrowed eyes Naruto quickly threw a marked kunai into the feet of the Manticore, eliciting a howl of pain from it before he warped to and swiftly kicked the Manticore off the cliff behind it and rescuing Annabeth. He had heard bridal style looking down at her with his ringed eyes and couldn't help but smirk at the jealousy, awe, and shock he was getting from the people around him.

**With Annabeth**

**Annabeth was in shock one minute she was about to be killed by next she's in the strong arms of someone. She looked up and widened into the mystery man's eyes and almost cried when she saw the rippled eyes with the three tomeo swirling slowly on the first ring. She couldn't stop herself from shouting out her next words, " N-Naruto!", to which he smirked at.**

**With O**thers

Everyone was shocked, one minute they were in shock about to see a horrible fate become of Annabeth, and then next they are looking at the back and said man who is wearing a simple high collared black shirt with a fan like symbol on his back and a longsword that is sideways put on his back at his waist. Each person had their own reaction to Annabeth's shout of "N-naruto!".

Percy felt jealous for a reason he couldn't explain

Zoe and Artemis both felt shocked

Grover looked as if he was about to cry

And Thalia well once she got over her shock she marched over and slapped Naruto hard before crying in his chest

No one but Naruto could hear what she was saying

**With Naruto**

He had expected the slap from Thalia but when she started crying his eyes softened from there ice cold to a freezer cold. "I'm sorry… I thought you were dead…. WHERE WERE YOU!" was all Thalia kept saying. He answered her with the simple answer of "dead I'll explain later I promise", with that Thalia walked away trying to act like she never cried so he simply chuckled and looked towards Artemis and Zoe who both gave him looks saying we shall talk later. He walked over to Grover and smiled at the satyr and said " so you finally got your horns?", to which Grover smirked and said "you're not the only one who had to get stronger over time". He returned Grover's smirk with his own before it turned into a frown and he said "what is it you want Perseus?", only for said boy to glare at him and say " who are you and how do you know everyone here ?". Naruto settled his ringed eyes upon Percy but before he could speak most likely a threat, the voice of Artemis broke his concentration " Naruto to my tent we must talk and Zoe tend to the wounded and gather the kids things then journey to my tent we must deal with Naruto". While Naruto knew this conversation was coming he wasn't prepared for it so all he did was sigh and follow her to her tent.

* * *

**So what do you all think? and sorry for cutting off so quick but i'm pressed for time and I want to upload a new chapter of Naruto's Hate Hitomi's Will**

**Anyway with this story I'm going to make Naruto powerful not godlike just yet but i'm going to ease my way in this is going to be a four girl harem **

**So far the girls are Artemis, Zoe, and Thalia. I need help on the fourth girl and for those wondering how he got a harem with these girls well i'm going to find a way to explain that later **

**BTW my Naruto's clothes has the clothes Sasuke wears during the war minus the purple Obi **

**Imagine he is a mini Minato with the Juubi's eyes a little bit of knowledge of Mokuton and a little of Fire Style so read to find out more about his abilities**

**Read and Review!**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I don't know how long this story will be it will be kinda short cause I'm skipping over the labyrinth book cause I didn't like it much sorry but after the whole war with Kronos I'm adding in my own extra plot. I also have figured out the final girl thanks to some help from CrimsonFox 16 so I'm giving him his credit for helping. **

* * *

As Naruto sat within Artemis's tent he couldn't meet her piercing gaze, so he began to twirl a hirashin kunai waiting for Zoe to go come into the cabin, he however didn't have to wait long as she appeared. He sighed in relief until he saw her angry scowl and he waited for the first question, it came from Artemis who asked "why, why!?" with tears in her eyes. He sighed and simply replied " as you know, I died for Thalia that day on the hill don't know why father didn't bless me as a tree but Hades brought me back he said I was needed". " Naruto while I allowed you to have multiple… women even though i am against it since you are the last of the Uchiha I will allow it but only four women and you already have three" Artemis spoke while Zoe glanced at her boyfriend and her leader before she sighed. Artemis quickly looked up and spoke to Zoe to go get the boy Percy and the girl Zoe, while she was gone Naruto spoke up " don't try to recruit the girl beloved, she has a family a little brother and that would be cruel", at this Artemis sighed and the three walked in.

Percy's POV

"Join us, Percy Jackson," the goddess said.

I sat across from her on the tent floor. The goddess studied me, which made me uncomfortable. She had such old eyes for a young girl.

"Are you surprised by my age?" she asked.

"Uh… a little."

"I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray."

"Go astray?" I asked.

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves."

"Oh."

Zoe sat down at Artemis's right. She glared at me as if all the stuff Artemis had just said was my fault, like I'd invented the idea of being a guy. "You must forgive my Hunters if they do not welcome you," Artemis said. "It is very rare that we would have boys in this camp. Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. The last one to see this camp…" She looked at Zoe. "Which one was it?"

"That boy in Colorado," Zoe said. "You turned him into a jackalope."

"Ah, yes." Artemis nodded, satisfied. "I enjoy making jackalopes. At any rate, Percy, I've asked you here so that you might tell me more of the manticore. Bianca has reported some of the… mmm, disturbing things the monster said. But she may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you."

And so I told her.

When I was done, Artemis put her hand thoughtfully on her silver bow. "I feared this was the answer."

Zoe sat forward. "The scent, my lady?"

"Yes."

"What scent?" I asked.

"Things are stirring that I have not hunted in millennia," Artemis murmured. "Prey so old I have nearly forgotten."

She stared at me intently. "We came here tonight sensing the manticore, but he was not the one I seek. Tell me again, exactly what Dr. Thorn said."

"Um, 'I hate middle school dances.'"

"No, no. After that."

"He said somebody called the General was going to explain things to me."

Zoe's face paled. She turned to Artemis and started to say something, but Artemis raised her hand.

"Go on, Percy," the goddess said.

"Well, then Thorn was talking about the Great Stir Pot—"

"Stirring," Bianca corrected.

"Yeah. And he said, 'Soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus.'"

The goddess was so still she could've been a statue.

"Maybe he was lying," I said. Artemis shook her head. "No. He was not. I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster."

Zoe looked like she was trying very hard not to be afraid, but she nodded. "We will leave right away, my lady."

"No, Zoe. I must do this alone."

"But, Artemis—"

"This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me."

"As… as you wish, my lady."

I will find this creature," Artemis vowed. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in."

"You know what the monster is?" I asked.

Artemis gripped her bow. "Let us pray I am wrong."

"Can goddesses pray?" I asked, because I'd never really thought about that. A flicker of a smile played across Artemis's lips. "Before I go, Percy Jackson, I have a small task for you." " See to it that my hunters get to Camp half-blood safely along with Naruto over there who will cause no problems right beloved?" she asked as Naruto quickly nodded scared and she smiled before standing and saying "now I must summon a ride from my brother.

Regular POV

Naruto sighed as Apollo finally pulled up and Artemis explained the situation before he had to dodge a fireball from Apollo. "Apollo I'm sorry! I didn't know the kid was your favorite daughter besides she came on to me!" Naruto cried as he dodged another

fireball until Artemis told the two to stop so Apollo sighed and turned his car into a bus everyone got in. As Naruto took his seat Thalia sat next to him and layed on his shoulder while Apollo began to make jokes " don't worry guys Zeus won't send us out of the sky, his two favorite kids are on board, so who wants to drive?". At this Naruto raised his hand and raced his way to the front while leaving a clone holding Thalia while he climbed in the driver's seat and hit the gas for fun. While he was boring on the gas the others were beginning to freak out as they were slammed into the back of the bus while Percy wished he had taken the jump off the cliff with Thorn. Just as he got near Camp- Half Blood he decided to scare Chiron and crash the bus since Apollo tried to roast him. Once they were about to crash the clone got up and went to Percy and said " Percy for all the times you have endangered my loved ones have a nice swim!", before Percy could understand Naruto threw him from a thousand feet into the air toward the camp's lake and dispelled himself. The real Naruto grinned from the info and pulled up at the last second and said " hope you all had a nice ride on Naruto's Ride of Hell, have a good day and get out!". With that he began to walk to the big house to wait for Percy and the others while the others went to get settled in.

* * *

**Sorry for ending so early but I'm getting tired and need to plan out the rest while finding a way to get to the capture the flag and the quest without it being too boring so read and review let you know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long with a update, school takes a lot outta me and before I begin I would like to thank for his help in my fanfiction writing so shoutout to you and I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Once Naruto stepped foot in the Big House and explained to Chiron how he was alive and the Bianca siblings he only had to wait ten minutes before the others and a surprisingly dry Percy, before he remembered Percy was Poseidon's son. At that moment, Percy spotted Naruto before glaring at him and grabbing his collar and pushing him against the wall. Naruto for his part simply stared at Percy's glare with a smirk before replying "if you wish to fight we can during the capture the flag game, I'll side with the hunters". As confusion washed over Percy's face, Naruto simply teleported to his cabin while Percy looked to Chiron in confusion. Voicing his thoughts, Percy asked " Chiron we don't have enough people for capture the flag and what does he mean join the hunter's side?" " he means that anytime the hunter's visit there is a capture the flag game between us and them for fun" was Chiron's reply before walking away.

Percy looked outside in thought before realizing it was getting late and dropped the Bianca siblings at the Hermes cabin before going to his own cabin to get some sleep.

Naruto's POV Zeus Cabin

Once I teleported inside the cabin, I sighed as I saw the giant statue of my father before calling out to the statue " dad we don't talk much but I gotta ask you a question, do you make everything involving you big to overcompensate for something?". After I asked that a distant rumbling could be heard but I ignored it and simply stripped to my boxers to go take a shower. As I sat in the shower I couldn't help but start thinking about Artemis, I may not get to see her very often but I've always felt more a connection to her than anyone else in my life as the water cascaded down my body cleaning me. After a while of just thinking, I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist to go to bed when I was tackled and I knew who was instantly by the feel of her energy. I turned and spoke "Thalia, let me go" only for her to straddle my hips and lean down and kiss me. I wanted to push her off but she started grinding on my hips and I felt blood rushing down to my lower region when she kissed me again. After the second kiss however it felt forced and I felt something wrong, at that moment I activated the Juubi's eye and saw a genjutsu on her so with a simple burst of energy I dispelled it. She fell asleep in my arms instantly so I took her to her bed before thinking who could have a strong enough will to force her to do this. After a while I fell asleep my self and while normally nightmares don't plague me tonight was a different story.

_Dream/Nightmare_

_I sat there shocked at seeing the body of my childhood friend Sakura hurt by the boy she loved. Before she called out to me_

"_Ugh! Naruto get out of here you're no match" _

" _No I won't leave you behind i'll face him on my own if I have to" _

"_Sasuke I know you're there come out and lets end this like a true warrior"_

" _Fine your lose fool"_

_As me and Sasuke began to charge up our most powerful attacks and we ran at one another and with shouts of _

"_Chidori!"_

"_Stardust Breaker!" _

_Dream Over_

Once that was done, I woke up in a cold sweat remembering the final fight between me and Sasuke. Looking around, I quickly realized I overslept! big time the game started in ten minutes. Seeing no other option I quickly grabbed my black shinobi sandals, a pair of black pants with kunai pouch, and a granola bar. Running as fast as I could towards the forest where the game would be I was glad to see the campers and hunters waiting together before I tripped on a branch in my haste and was sent falling into the clearing.

Everyone else's POV

The hunters were nervous waiting for Naruto to arrive, sure they could win without him but having their lady's and Zoe's beloved fighting by your side would be fun.

The campers were overjoyed hoping Naruto would oversleep and not show up and give them a fair chance at winning, while Percy was waiting for Naruto to have his match he didn't care much about the game.

Just as Chiron was about to give the first bell to start the person on everyone's mind fell into view literally before catching himself showing he was shirtless. This caused many girls to blush,the Aphrodite girls to drool at the site of his physique, Zoe to smirk and have a slight blush, the men to feel envious, Chiron to sigh at his antics, and Percy to smirk at the chance to fight him.

At this point Chiron blew the conch to begin the game while Naruto ran towards Percy and shouting the hunters "do what you normally do Percy's mine!", causing Percy to do the same with the campers. Once the two boys met in the center they simply clashed blades with Percy struggling to support Naruto's strength and Naruto to smirk at Percy's skill. As Naruto pulled back to make space Percy rushed forward and kept Naruto on the defensive until Naruto found an opening and kicked Percy in the chest hard. As Percy rolled Naruto noticed Zoe coming with the flag and couldn't help but sigh at the fact him and Percy couldn't settle the fight like he wanted. Percy noticing this too growled and ran at Naruto to get one more blow in before something happened that froze the whole camp in fear.

Everyone looking to the left noticed the Oracle of Delphi approaching Naruto and no one moved until Chiron muttered " by the gods she's never left the attic". As soon as she got within arms reach of Naruto her image shimmered into that of a weakened sweating Artemis. This sight caused Naruto to worry and grow angry so he approached the oracle and said "where is Artemis?". At his the question the Oracle began to recite a prophecy which left a screeching sound in everyones head.

_You must fight for the one you Love_

_Travel West and face the Dove_

_One shall perish_

_Campers and Hunters Prevail_

_Not even you can face this one without feeling Pale_

With her words said the Oracle collapsed back to the ground while Chiron sent Percy and Grover to put her back in the attic Naruto quickly walked to the Big House to wait for the others. Once Percy and Grover got back they came to the scene of Zoe in Naruto's lap whispering to him, Thalia glaring at Zoe, Annabeth smiling, and everyone else waiting for them to start the meeting. As soon as Naruto saw them he spoke up "idk why I'm still here I'll pick a group of hunters and campers and go west for Artemis" "it's not that simple we need to look at how many people and the other parts of the quest" Chiron replied. "You're right but let's hurry up Artemis needs me" Naruto sighed out as Percy grew an idea and voiced it " Love and Dove are together and isn't the lucky number of Aphrodite 6 for the 6 months she gets with Adonis". "Ok, so we need three people I choose myself, Thalia, Percy, Zoe, Gaia, and Ramona as my six" Naruto said after a minute of thinking. At this Annabeth looked sad before he explained that "you could get hurt and out of everyone here if you got hurt it would hurt me the most" and she smiled at him."Thats fine and all but what about the one shall perish? that sounds rather nasty don't you think" Dionysius butted in only for a deathly cold aura to wash over the room causing him to look up sweating. "You may mean good Mr.D but now is not the time for your jokes or I will make you fade" Naruto said glaring as his Juubi's eye activated and the image of a ten tailed wolf with the same eyes appeared behind him.

At this Naruto calmed down and said " we are leaving at six tomorrow no one be late or we are going without you" before he walked off to get some rest. Everyone followed suit and all went to their cabins except for Percy as someone by the lake called to him.

Percy's POV Lake

I waited for the person who called me when I saw Apollo appear before me and say the words "Percy I can't stay long I'll help out along the way but please save my sister I can't tell Naruto right now it will make him feel worse". At that he disappeared as fast as he came leaving me dazed before I headed to my own cabin as well to get some rest.

Everyone's POV Camp Van

Everyone was assembled and waiting except for Percy while Naruto was talking to Thalia and he said "if we see Luke, I'm going to fight him I have to see if he can be saved from the darkness or end him don't forget he was my friend too". At this Thalia grew was fed up with waiting so she growled and said "we're leaving Percy's too l-" before a shout of "wait I'm coming!" was heard and everyone turned to see Percy running down the hill. He looked spooked so everyone piled in the van while Zoe started driving before they found out Zoe driving was hazardous to themselves and to others so Naruto got in the driver's seat.

As he was driving he felt as if someone was watching him so looking around he spotted on top of a building a few blocks away. Activating his Juubi's eye to get a better view all he saw was this person disappear inside a swirling vortex before thinking _who is he? and was he really there or am i losing it?._ As he began driving more towards the west he realized he knew of nowhere west to actually go before his senses picked up on something wrong. Not knowing what to do he yelled "hold on" before swerving hard to the right avoiding a explosion that flipped the whole van over causing him to kick his door open and look out to see a face he never thought he would see again. "Hello fool, it's been quite a while right?" as the others began to crawl out of the van he replied with a smirk "yes it has, but Kronos must be desperate if he dug you outta your grave right Sasuke?". These words infuriated the now named Sasuke before he smirked and reached for his blade before he dashed out of existence, when he was next seen again he had his blade poised to end Percy's life . Before, he could bring the blade down however Naruto jumped in the way and blocked the strike with his blade and said "your fight is with me and guys the teme was blocking our path to the museum for a reason get in there and find out what's going on". As Zoe was about to protest she saw the look in his eyes, the looks of his seriousness causing her to gulp and pull the others to the museum. Seeing this Sasuke smirked and said "playing babysitter now? no matter I'll end you here and now" before kicking Naruto away and charging at him. "Fine then no more talking this time you're staying dead!" Naruto replied before rushing Sasuke with his sword drawn.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed so read and review so I can make it better no flaming**

**I showed a small brief flashback of Naruto's past today **

**And no I'm not bashing Percy Next chapter will explain why I'm being so hard on him**

**Oh yeah and sorry about the no Lemon i'm still new so it will be a lil before a lemon **

**So Ja Ne**


	4. AN Important So Read

Angel here, Anyway sorry for it only being a author's note but life is in my way so Chapter 4 should be up this weekend at the most next weekend so to make up for this It's going to be big and action packed and may wrap up the Titan's curse ark (It's short ik I'm sorry T_T) but anyway I plan to start including weapons at this point So I've begun drawing them out as well so I can show you all

But anyway start reviewing in dept So i can make changes where necessary and make my story better I also need a beta for this story so PM if you want to be it. Sorry for rambling and if anyone has any ideas on Naruto's Hate Hitomi's Will PM kinda at a block

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait(hehe easter egg to Chief Keef's album, it's awesome)… I was focusing on things but I'm back for this chapter and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

I don't own Naruto or any related things in this story

* * *

Naruto closing the distance, before Sasuke reached him was able to send out a kick to his chest, however, Sasuke blocked it with his blade. Smirking Sasuke went to slash Naruto with a kunai, only for him to jump back and make space. Both fighters gazed upon each other before an explosion could be heard in the distance, "tch, I don't have time for this Sasuke" Naruto spoke. "Hn, I couldn't agree more, no more talking" Sasuke spoke before charging his sword with lighting and rushing at Naruto, who then drew his blade waited on Sasuke's strike. Naruto closed his eyes to focus before he, snapped them open and blocked the strike from Sasuke. As the two were locked in a power struggle, Sasuke jumped back and flashed through the signs for a fire jutsu and called out "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu". The fireball being the size of a small truck, Naruto simply jumped to the side out of it's range, suddenly Sasuke appeared with a chidori at Naruto's side. Naruto seeing no option, blocked with his blade only for it to begin to crack then shatter, leaving Naruto surprised.

"What's this loser? I broke your blade" gloated Sasuke before feeling a punch to his chest sending him back, once he righted himself in air he looked for Naruto and sighted him doing signs. As he raced to stopped him he realized it was too late with a shout of "Wood Style: Forest Burst", before Sasuke could avoid the attack he was trapped in a sea of wood with explosive notes around him. Knowing it was the end for him Sasuke asked, "how are you so strong?" the simple reply was "I have people to protect with my life, farewell Sasuke", before he called out "Ash Style: Burning Ash". As ash covered the forest and the explosive notes Naruto clicked his teeth and ignited everything in flames before he unsealed his new weapon and ran towards the museum.

**Museum Few minutes Earlier.**

While everyone was in the museum, wondering about Naruto's well being they stumbled upon a room full of monsters, skeletons, a big sabertooth tiger, and Luke!. Upon, seeing Luke Percy drew his sword and charged forward only to be met with skeleton warriors and the tiger in the way. Before, he could do much the tiger slapped him through the walls causing for him to crash and land in the gift shop of the main museum part. "Percy!" Thalia shouted as the others rushed to his location, and the tiger followed. Zoe whipped around and shot out an explosive arrow at the tiger's side with a thunderbolt from Thalia only for it to not hurt the tiger but make an explosion. Ramona and Gaia sent out more explosive arrows, but a roar from the tiger sent the arrows back at them. Before the arrows could reach them, Naruto showed up with his new weapon held in front of him blocking the explosions. As he stood manny began to see his new weapon, it was a simple black fan with red trimmings and what looked like his juubi's eye symbol on it, the fan's design itself looked like a eight with tape on the middle and a rod in the back(imagine Madara's gunbai but with the added things I described).

As he stared at the tiger, he wondered how to deal with it before he heard a shout of "get down". Naruto dropped down as the tiger suddenly exploded and he handed the pelt it left behind to Percy after Zoe said it was his. Once everyone was outside they took notice of the totaled van and Thalia voiced everyone's question "how are we gonna get west now?". "I've got it" Naruto said before biting his thumb to draw blood and saying "Summoning Jutsu". At this a big bird appeared that had a rinnegan for eyes and a drill beak, so he told everyone to get on before the bird took off. While in air, he turned to Percy and said "Percy I'm sorry for being so rude towards to you, I'm only trying to show you that you shouldn't be such a naive fool, true strength comes from protecting the ones you love but putting them in danger is the worst thing you can do". Percy could only nod as the words sunk in before he looked down and noticed that they were above some type of forest, when all of a sudden their bird poofed away and they all began to plummet to the ground. "Naruto what's going on!?" Zoe shouted "I don't know" was Naruto's reply, before they were all stopped a few feet above the ground. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he took notice of Ares approaching and he saw the limo. "Hey punk, let's skip the normal fights the lady wants to talk and you're running low on time, right?" Ares said with a smirk, before Percy was dropped to the ground and thrown in the limo.

**Limo Talk is the same.**

Once, Ares was gone, Percy told them that Aphrodite said to go San Francisco and that they didn't have much time left. Hearing this Naruto quickly summoned his bird and when everyone was climbed on they began to talk of a plan. "If we are going to San Francisco, then Artemis must be holding up the sky so i'll fight Atlas while the rest of you either help me or take care of any other forces until we get Atlas back under the sky" spoke Naruto. "Yes but to get to Atlas we have to enter the garden of the Hesperides at sunset or sun up and face Laden" spoke Zoe, while Naruto replied " I know, my bird should arrive by sunset tomorrow at the opening so we should be fine". With his piece said, everyone began to drift off to sleep with Naruto holding a scared Thalia.

**Naruto's Dream World**

_Naruto found himself in a world of darkness but after you're dead for a few years you get used to the dark so he sat still for a while. That was until he saw a bright light in front of him, he began to walk towards it until he heard what sounded like Annabeth shout "Percy NO!". After hearing that, Naruto began to run and when he finally entered the light he saw himself and Percy fighting. The only problem was we seemed to not be in control of ourselves, we were coming at each other with wild looks in our eyes, and my gunbai drawn and what looked to be a watered hammer version of Riptide. Just as we were about to reach each other, I was awoken to the sound of poofing air and hitting the ground._

_**Percy's POV Dreamworld Few mins earlier.**_

_I chuckled. "Then why don't you help me, pretty one?"_

_"I... I am afraid. Ladon will stop me. My sisters, if they found out... they would disown_

_me."_

_"Then there's nothing for it." I stood up, rubbing my hands together. _

_"Wait.'" the girl said._

_She seemed to be agonizing over a decision._

_Then, her fingers trembling, she reached up_

_and plucked a long white brooch from her hair. "If you must fight, take this. My mother,_

_Pleione, gave it to me. She was a daughter of the ocean, and the ocean's power is within it. My immortal power. "The girl breathed on the pin and it glowed faintly. It gleamed in the starlight like polished abalone._

_"Take it," she told me. "And make of it a weapon."_

_I laughed. "A hairpin? How will this slay Ladon, pretty one?"_

_"It may not," she admitted. "But it is all I can offer, if you insist on being stubborn."_

_The girl's voice softened my heart. I reached down and took the hairpin, and as I did, it_

_grew longer and heavier in my hand, until I held a familiar bronze sword._

_"Well balanced," I said. "Though I usually prefer to use my bare hands. What shall I_

_name this blade?" "Anaklusmos," the girl said sadly. "The current that takes one by surprise. And before_

_you know it, you have been swept out to sea."_

_Before I could thank her, there was a trampling sound in the grass, a hiss like air_

_escaping a tire, and the girl said, "Too late! He is here!"_

_Before I could dream more I was awoken to the sound of poofing air and falling on my butt._

_**Real World**_

"Uh" Percy and Naruto groaned at the same time as they got up, before looking at the gates to the garden. The two would have walked in had Zoe not called out "it's not time, just yet we have a few more minutes so wait you two". While they waited, the two began to have a conversation before Naruto said " Percy look at my eyes, are they okay?". Percy not knowing any better looked at them, before he found himself in a world of black and white with a giant sharingan in the air, and it hit him dead on crashing into him. Once hit he blinked and found himself in the normal world, but no one noticed the sharingan in Percy's eye before it shifted to it's normal sea green color.

Percy went to go talk to Zoe to ask her something, "Zoe since you made Riptide, can you improve it so I can add more of my water to help enhance it?". After thinking for a moment, Zoe replied "yes, but I can only do it this once using the last of my energy as a Hesperiidae". Smiling, Percy thanked her before he felt Riptide change in his pocket, so he took it out and saw it formed into two simple empty handles. Looking at it confused, for a moment he channeled his energy to it and saw that it grew a blade, before he thought of a hammer and it changed shape to match one (think Aqualad's swords from Young Justice the tv show). He was going to thank her again, but as if reading his mind she said "no time for it Jackson, the gate has opened it's time to go". Just as she said,the gate was opened and he entered it with the others. They were all doing fine until the Hesperides showed up to mock Zoe and Zoe decided to call Laden to get rid of them. Now here they are facing down a giant dragon with horrible breath.

Trying to keep impending doom of everyone's mind Percy made a joke " yah know, Ladens kinda like a pokemon but he's using his breath of death attack". Everyone sweat-dropped at Percy's joke and Zoe used this time to get close to Laden and distract him while moving for the other's to back away. Once everyone was at the edge of the garden and almost out, Zoe began to back away but Laden lunged at her and bite her side. She managed to jump back and have a medium sized bite mark on her but before she go elsewhere Laden came towards her again. Once he neared her he was suddenly punched back by a transparent green energy fist with a shout of "Susanoo". She didn't get the chance to look back, before she was grabbed by Ramona and carried out the gate. Before anyone could fuss over her she said "I'm fine we must go save Artemis" with that she stood up and began to walk to the top of the mountain with the others following.

Once they reached, they found Luke and Atlas talking with the sky being held up by Artemis who looked ready to collapse. Not taking his eyes off of Atlas, Naruto spoke "Luke before this is all done, we will clash blades yet again it may not be my place to kill you but I have to know". After that he put all his attention on Atlas and said " you all know the plan now let's dance Atlas" before charging at him while Atlas smirked and readied his javelin. Luke seeing the odds fled the scene, with his army knowing what Atlas could do when he went all out. Seeing no one else to worry about Thalia went to help Percy and Naruto but was cut off by a group of monsters, while the hunters did aerial backup.

**Atlas Fight**

Naruto being the fastest, met Atlas head on and attacked him with his gunbai only for him to block with javelin and smack him away. Percy came straight at him with his water swords drawn and held his javelin in place before shouting "now!" and backflipping away. Atlas's face contorted into a pained grimace as the arrows exploded in his face before he blew away the smoke with a laugh and said "is that all you demigods can manage?". Before anyone could process what happened he hit Percy in the legs tripping him, picked up his Javelin and smashed it into Percy's face sending him flying by Artemis. He moved towards the hunters saying "dear treacherous daughter of mine, time to die!", but before he could get closer he heard a shout of "Falling Dragon Screw". He looked up to see Naruto falling towards him with his gunbai spinning and he blew a flame out of his mouth causing him to be a falling flaming screw. Atlas looked at it before thinking, _he can only move in a straight line I can move now, _and he jumped out of the way into another Naruto, who shocked him with a call of "Chidori Current" and sent him away with a stardust breaker. Atlas managed to recover quickly and looked at Naruto who was breathing a bit heavy before he felt something grab his legs. He looked down to see wooden bindings before he heard a shout of "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation", as Naruto blew the flame it he fanned his gunbai, increasing the already huge fire.

As his chakra began to replenish itself, Naruto began to walk towards Artemis before a shout of "ENOUGH!" blew away his flames and he saw a slightly singed Atlas who looked angry. Atlas rushed at Naruto, quicker than his eyes could follow and he was struck in the chest sending him flying, before Atlas brung him back and slammed his arm into Naruto causing him to hit the ground hard. As Naruto coughed up a glob of blood, Zoe rushed in to help only for Atlas to grab his javelin and stab her with it as she coughed up blood and went still. "No!" Naruto shouted before jumping to her and looking at her body hearing a faint heartbeat he could save her but he needed time. Just as he was creating a wood clone to help out, Artemis appeared and he simply told her " give me two minutes and I can fight again and save Zoe" and Artemis nodded before summoning hunting knives and charging Atlas.

**With Percy Minutes ago**

Percy's head hurt worse than anything he had ever felt before but when his vision was clear he got up to go join the fray, before he saw something that might change the tide of battle. He walked over to Artemis and said "give me the sky", her reply was "no it will kill you". "Artemis it's our best chance, Naruto needs help he may be strong but he can't beat a titan" Percy reasoned, as Artemis saw the battle she saw his words had merit, but wasn't convinced until she saw Zoe stabbed. Immediately, she allowed Percy to take the weight of the sky before rushing to Naruto and Zoe's location.

**Artemis vs. Atlas**

Artemis and Atlas were evenly matched, at first with her hunting knives against his javelin. Artemis began to turn into animals and attacking Atlas all over managing to wound him a few times, before he knocked her away. As he was preparing to step on and crush her he took notice of the growing energy in the area. He looked towards it to see a healed but unconscious Zoe and Naruto who had orange pigment around his eyes, red claw lines on both sides of his cheeks, and his eyes were a icy blue with a jagged black line for his pupil (imagine a lightning bolt). Quicker than Atlas could blink, Naruto was behind him holding Artemis bridal style before he set her down and told her "due to healing Zoe, I'm at half power of sage mode". Atlas however, overheard and said "fighting you is no fun if you're too weak so here's the deal, you have five minutes to power up to your full power I can feel you hiding", at this Naruto narrowed his eyes, "and if you don't well", with a snap of Atlas's fingers chains erupted from everywhere and constricted everyone tightly, " they will die". Seeing no other option, Naruto sat down for five minutes and concentrated, to the onlookers they saw his Susanoo appear around him before it shrank down to cover his body, like a cloak and his aura flared before being sucked to his Susanoo and he was consumed in the bright light.

**Naruto Full Power vs. Atlas.**

When the light died down they saw what appeared to be Naruto covered in a flickering silver aura with strange black symbols all over him and two horn like things coming up from his head(think when Naruto first absorbed Kyuubi's chakra at The Waterfall Of Truth). Naruto looked toward a smirking Atlas but didn't speak before he disappeared and Atlas was sent crashing through a wall. He calmly walked up to the downed Atlas who smashed his hand down to make smash between the two. With the now acquired space, Atlas began to think, _this is bad his power is through the roof, he's much faster but he hasn't been talking… that's it!, in this mode his baser instincts take over so if I make him flood out more power he'll become a mess incapable of thought. _With his thinking done, Atlas charged the calmly waiting Naruto who simply vanished and appeared above him with his stardust breaker. As he slammed his signature move down, Atlas dodged to the side and kicked him in the ribs before Naruto vanished again. This time he appeared away from Atlas who began to taunt him, "is this the best you've got ?, no wonder Zoe almost died when I'm through here i'll march upon your camp and kill everyone you hold dear starting with Artemis and Zoe". Before Atlas could comprehend how bad he screwed up, Naruto dropped on all fours and his aura began to flicker wildy and he grew 7 tails of energy behind him.

All of a sudden Naruto vanished and Atlas was sent flying before being yanked back and punched three times. Naruto appeared in front of him and Atlas went to punch him only for his fist to go through him indicating it was a afterimage '_fast'_ was Atlas's though, before he was punched all over and got a final punch to his face. As he was sent flying this time an energy claw came at him and he caught it only for it to constrict him and he crash him into the ground and throw him away. While he was struggling to get back up he took notice of Naruto, who had the energy tails held in front of his mouth where a small lightning ball gathered on each one and one on his mouth. Atlas rushed in front of him to stop it only for all the balls to come together into a medium sized ball that crackled with energy and be launched straight at him, with no where to dodge to Atlas took it head on and was electrocuted badly before being blasted into Percy from the shockwave. Once he hit Percy, Percy rolled from under the weight of the sky and it was thrusted upon his stomach, until he found the strength to push it up with his hands and he took his old kneeled position.

Percy got up slowly and painfully but nonetheless walked towards Naruto to congratulate him on winning. As the others were freed from their chains, they took notice of Naruto who had yet to return to normal before he charged at a surprised Percy. He would have injured Percy if Percy's didn't change into a sharingan with three circles two at the top and one on the bottom with the pupil in the middle making a tree of sorts. "Graaah" Naruto cried out as he was wrapped in a tree that drained him of his energy returning him to original state.

As Naruto picked himself up, Artemis walked up carrying Zoe and asked "what happened ?" as everyone else wanted to know too. Naruto's replied, slowly obviously weakened, "that was my security measure should I ever lose control, it drains my energy and saves it in the wood should I ever need it but it also has a second part, Percy will discover later". "Well it's time for us to go to speak to the Olympians, everyone grab ahold and close your eyes" Artemis spoke, as everyone came and grabbed her with Percy and Naruto leaning on each other for support. With Artemis carrying Zoe and everyone touching her she focused and they were all gone in a flash.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter once again sorry for it coming out so late and please read and review so I can make it better

Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 6

**To help explain the Percy thing… He doesn't have chakra techniques. It will all be explained soon within the next few chapters. So hope you all liked the last chapter… I'll try to upload a bunch of chapters during spring break… So hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good spring break.**

* * *

As everyone was flashed within the Olympic council room they all felt disoriented before kneeling in front of their olympian parent. Artemis chuckled at their dizzy faces before flashing to her throne and in her normal form, while Zoe began to wake up.

"Now that everyone is awake we are here to discuss what we saw during the fight with Atlas" Zeus called out. While Naruto could only sigh at his father's straight to the point attitude he didn't want to reveal his techniques just yet. Nonetheless, he began his tale " well most likely you're wondering about what I did when I healed Zoe, beat Atlas, and Percy stopped me". "The thing with Zoe was called Sage Mode, it's a technique from my old world that let me draw in natural energy from the wood around me. It increases my own strength and sensor skills by ten, while allowing me to heal others and myself quickly". Before he could continue he was interrupted by Thalia with a shout of, "if that's the case why do you never use sage mode!". Naruto sighed before answering her "because with how much humanity has polluted this world and destroyed the trees it's nearly impossible, the only reason I could use it then was because Artemis was there". "If i'm in a area, where Artemis is or has been lately depending on the strength left behind I can use it, since she is the Goddess of the wild". At this everyone nodded before Apollo called out "what about that energy and light show of yours?", "yes and what happened with you and Percy" Poseidon called out.

"Well for the first thing, that is my full power, I access it by pulling on my Susanoo and constructing it to just my body while pulling on my energy and doing the same. This causes for the energy and Susanoo to mix and create what you saw, I don't have full control of this power yet so I don't try to use it" Naruto explained. "Now for the final thing, Percy's thing was my safety measure for my power being out of control, since Percy will most likely be on missions with me" Naruto said before the council meeting was adjourned and they were all teleported back to Camp-Half Blood. Seeing it was late, they all headed to their cabins before going to sleep.

**At Camp :The Next Day.**

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Percy asked Naruto who was being hugged to death by Thalia. "Yes Percy, I have to find out the time we have before he strikes and I must know where Luke's head is at, besides I'll be back by next summer" Naruto said. With that and his gunbai on his back, Naruto walked out of camp not to be seen for another year until summer.

No one noticed the plant like man that sunk into the ground and disappeared. Said man soon reappeared in a dark cave area with a man sitting in a chair. Due to the darkness of the room one couldn't make out anything of the man but the plant man spoke anyway. "Madara-sama it seems that Naruto is leaving the camp for the year until next summer should we strike now?". The now identified Madara only chuckled before replying "you seem very war ready Zetsu… but no we won't strike yet, we will bide our time and see if things can be better"

Camp Half-Blood:One year Later.

Everyone was standing at the entrance to the camp waiting for Naruto to return with war information. Even Mr.D was there shocking many as he never cared about if students came back or not. The audience didn't have to wait long as a man could be seen walking up. The man in question wore loose fitting black pants and a red shirt that was high collared and had no sleeves. He had black spiky hair reaching to his butt and had one long bang that covered his entire left eye to his jaw. After noticing his hair everyone knew this was none other than Naruto but the weird thing was his eyes were closed.

Once he reached everyone, he was instantly hugged by Thalia bringing a smile to his face. Opening his eyes to gaze at her electric blue ones, he looked at hers and she looked back at his. For a moment she was taking in the entrancing black and red eye pattern, before she noticed they were missing the rings. Not only that but they were a red background with a black pupil and three black opened holes surrounding it. After her mind processed it she gasped and shouted "What happened to your eyes!?"

* * *

**So like I said hope you enjoy this chapter . It's mostly a filler but everything will be explained eventually and I'll be wrapping up the Kronos arc soon hope you liked it. And and Read and Review!**

**Ja Ne**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay… So I'm back with another chapter of Soaring Winds and as for Naruto's Hate Hitomi's Will it

is under me rewriting it comes out, I hope you guys all read and like it but it should be

named Naruto: the Last of the Rokishi Clan. The last thing is soon I'm gonna make a weebly with

info on it about certain characters and pictures of weapons and whatnot,…. just so you know for the

images I have to draw, I'm not the best artist.

Last Time

For a moment she was taking in the entrancing black and red eye pattern, before she noticed they were missing the rings. Not only that but they were a red background with a black pupil and three black opened holes surrounding it. After her mind processed it she gasped and shouted "What happened to your eyes!?"

Now

Naruto sighed, before stepping out of Thalia's hug and spoke "well, this is the result of clashing with Luke and Kronos. Before Naruto could elaborate, two shouts of "What happened!?" and "you survived against Kronos?", from Percy and Chiron respectively. "Well now that you're all calm, I'll explain my fight" Naruto said with a sweatdrop.

Flashback

A figure could be seen darting through the darkness of a ship, before they saw two monsters walk by so the figure stopped moving. Going by the height and slight muscle tone, one would believe the figure to be male but the spiky hair reaching to their butt hints at a female. On their back one could see a giant war fan or gunbai as it is called. The figure looked up to see a door cracked open with light coming from it, knowing this being what they were looking for, the figure ran through the door.

"So you're finally here Naruto?, I was waiting for you" spoke a teen boy as the figure lifted his head to reveal the face of Naruto. "Luke, you know why I'm here so lets get started, warriors talk with their actions", the now identified Luke chuckled before grabbing his blade backbiter and charging Naruto.

Backbiter was met with the gunbai of Naruto sending sparks between the two before they separated yet again. Luke snarled before charging at Naruto again, Naruto brought out his gunbai sent it out at Luke. Luke seeing it was coated with wind chakra dodged, and noticed it was spread out so he charged at Naruto. Naruto simply pulled on the chain to retract it, while jumping back and going through hand signs. "Mokuton: Hands of the Devourer" Naruto spoke, as wood tendrils formed hands and came at Luke to hold him back. One managed to grab Luke, causing Naruto to turn around and walk away stating "I see now theres changing you Luke, it's not my job to kill you so I'll be going". "Grr, get back here! who said I'm done!" Luke growled out, before freeing himself with his blade and charging at Naruto , swinging his blade. Just as he hit Naruto with the blade, Naruto turned into a simple flock of of ravens.

The ravens reformed into Naruto, behind Luke with a blue ball of electricity in his hands. He sent the ball at Luke, before it expanded and consumed Luke inside itself, creating a bright light. "AAAHHH!" Luke screamed out before the light died down and it showed him burned in some parts and covered in many cuts. Naruto was about to teleport himself out before a bright light emerged and he was sent flying back from a surge of energy. A dark evil chuckle was heard before, Luke stood back up but he was missing all signs of injury and had a dark smirk on his face with glowing yellow eyes. "HAHAHA, thanks for weakening the boy Naruto it wouldn't have been so easy to take over without you" this could only be Kronos, Naruto reasoned. Kronos gazed at Naruto with his glowing purple eyes and black rings before he realized it was the rinnegan. As if reading his mind, Kronos laughed before saying "yes, these eyes are mine I gifted them to you and that beast, thinking you both would cause chaos and misery but you didn't so allow me take them back". At this Kronos held out his hand and Naruto screamed out as he felt the burning in his eyes.

Naruto gazed at Kronos trying to come up with an escape route, knowing he couldn't face Kronos. Kronos only gave a chuckle, before stating "leave boy, I need my weapon before I fight you so you are spared this once, but the next time we fight your life is forfeit". Without taking his eyes off of Kronos, Naruto made the horse sign before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Now

"That was four months ago, since then I've been training my eyes and some other things, so Kronos could be ready to attack anytime now" Naruto said before heading towards his cabin to rest. No one noticed the plant like man sinking into the ground.

Dark Cave

Zetsu arrived in a dark cave with nothing but one candle light and a man in a seat. Zetsu shivered at the cold aura of the room before speaking, "Lord Eon, it seems that the rinnegan belongs to Kronos and he took them from the world" Zetsu said. The now named Eon only chuckled before replying "that's fine we shall take his eye when he is dead". "Yes my lord" Zetsu replied, before sinking into the ground, as the candlelight flickered out. Once gone one could see a glowing sharingan where Eon was, before he and it disappeared with with a with a swirl sound.

Camp Next Day.

Naruto could be seen talking with Chiron, before a nervous camper ran up shouting "they're Romans at the camp gate!. Naruto simply grinned before running to the camp boundaries. He arrived to the Romans and Greeks staring each other down, he simply walked up and said "hey Jason" with a grin. "Sup Naruto, we found out Kronos is planning to attack in a few hours so we came to the rescue" Jason responded. "Naruto!, who are these guys and how do you know them?" Thalia questioned, as she walked up in her street clothing.

"Well Thalia these are our new Roman friends and that blond kid Jason is your brother" Naruto said. After seeing her teary face at the mention of her brother he continued, "yes it's actually him, I'll let him explain while I get info on Kronos". As Thalia went to talk to Jason, Naruto walked up to Reyna who immediately shifted to business.

"Kronos plans to attack your camp while attacking the city with 100,000 monsters. With some of your techniques, I think you'll be able to take out most of the monsters, we have about 3 hours" she said as he nodded. "Chiron you stay behind and watch the camp with the Romans and Greeks, I'll take about twenty warriors with me from each group and we should be fine. Reyna, you and Jason get your twenty and we leave in ten mins" Naruto spoke before walking off.

Twenty Mins Later City

Everyone was waiting until the tell tale signs of thumping could be heard in the distance. Naruto looked back to the campers, the lead ones being Percy,Thalia,Annabeth,Jason, and Reyna, before speaking "everyone wait until my mark to attack i'm gonna lower the numbers". With that he gathered energy to his hand, while focusing chakra into his eye looking at the moon. As new

strength began to fill him the moon began to change color and design to match his sharningan. No one noticed because at that time he launched the energy ball in his hand at the approaching army. It caught the monsters off guard causing for them to be hit and shocked but the technique wasn't done yet. Naruto brought his hand down causing for the moon to release a blast like ray towards the monsters group. After the first attack however they were on guard and managed to escape.

' Naruto's Sharingan managed to track them and he shouted out "there about 200 left charge !". With that he ran forward with his gunbai before releasing a gust of wind and a fireball and took out ten monsters. He would have kept going had he not been kicked hard, looking up Naruto saw Kronos smirking at him with his three blade scythe and a javelin.

Naruto groaned before charging Kronos with his gunbai intercepting Kronos thrown scythe. He was about to rush in when he gazed and saw the scythe coming back so he moved out the way. He engaged Kronos in hand to hand combat, before jumping back and spitting out a stream of ash on him. Clicking his teeth he ignited the ashes then blew a fireball into the mix, while he sat and waited on Kronos to emerge his sharnigan caught movement. He saw a nearly invisible barrier come out and push the flames away, revealing a angry lightly burned Kronos. Before he could react Kronos swung his scythe releasing a wave of golden energy at him. Naruto dove to the left to avoid it only to be pulled, by gravity, into Kronos's outstretched hand. Once in range he was grabbed by his neck and Kronos stabbed him in the stomach before throwing him away.

As he coughed up blood and landed he felt weaker and colder. Glaring with his left over energy he saw Kronos who only laughed and said "didn't you know? My blade steals one soul giving me a bit of their power". As he saw the world begin to fade into black, he looked around and saw Percy running towards him saying something but he couldn't hear him, he saw the camp being overrun and demigods being killed everywhere. Before he fully lost his life force his last thought was 'are we all gonna die?' . With that Naruto closed his eyes and passed on to the other world.

End

Narutos Dead!?

Is it all over for our hero?

Will he be avenged?

Is the war lost to the demigods!?

hope you all like it. Sorry it's not as good as normal laptop


	8. Chapter 8

_**Rejoice, for I am alive and well! I've just been trying to get ahold of things and sorry it took so long to do another chapter. The good news is while I was gone, I read fanfics all over and some are extremely good and haven given me new things to try out. Anyway I hope you all enjoy how things will turn out.**_

_**Last Time:**_

_**Naruto groaned before charging Kronos with his gunbai intercepting Kronos thrown scythe. He was about to rush in when he gazed and saw the scythe coming back so he moved out the way. He engaged Kronos in hand to hand combat, before jumping back and spitting out a stream of ash on him. Clicking his teeth he ignited the ashes then blew a fireball into the mix, while he sat and waited on Kronos to emerge his sharingan caught movement. He saw a invisible barrier come out and push the flames away, revealing a angry lightly burned Kronos. Before he could react Kronos swung his scythe releasing a wave of golden energy at him. Naruto dove to the left to avoid it only to pulled into Kronos's outstretched hand. Once in range he was grabbed by his neck and Kronos stabbed him in the stomach before throwing him away.**_

_**As he coughed up blood and landed he felt weaker and colder. Glaring with his left over energy he saw Kronos who only laughed and said "didn't you know? My blade steals one soul giving me a bit of their power". As he saw the world begin to fade into black, he looked around and saw Percy running towards him saying something but he couldn't hear him, he saw the camp being overrun and demigods being killed everywhere. Before he fully lost his force his last thought was 'are we all gonna die?' . With that Naruto closed his eyes and passed on to the other world.**_

* * *

Now:

Percy had never so much rage before, one of his closest friends and ally died fighting this titan all because he was a sore loser. More than anything Percy was mad at himself , if he had just accepted his role as the child of prophecy he could have saved him. This was the time he felt true despair, he felt he let everyone down and this feeling only grew worse when he saw Annabeth protecting Naruto's body while crying. Checking his surroundings, he saw monsters charging at him but the worse thing he saw was the smirking face of Kronos. Nothing but rage surfaced, as he charged forward to wipe the smirk off his face.

At his anger the fire hydrants flooded the street before swallowing the monsters in his way. Now only a few feet between him and Kronos, Percy's sea green eyes glared at the Kronos's blue gold ones before, Percy spoke "You've killed so many people and caused so much pain just because you lose to your sons it's time someone ends this". Percy expected Kronos to sneer, laugh, hell even attack him, but all he did was stare and shake, while his eyes flashed blue, as if struggling to attack before he finally grasped his scythe and attacked. Percy charged and met the scythe wielder halfway and traded blows with him.

Each hit was rewarded with sparks flying off each blade and the clang of two wielders trading blows. Percy knew he was slowly being pushed back and adjusted his stance so that he could grab his second handle and he made a quick shield out of it, before ducking low and using the shield to block the scythe. While he had the scythe occupied, Percy kicked out Kronos's legs before spinning around and kicking him in the quickly whipped out a tag, Naruto gave him, and slapped it on Kronos and jumped to his feet. Once Percy was on his feet he smirked, happy to take that smug look off Kronos's face. As Kronos got up he tried to use his eyes to push the demigod away before realizing they wouldn't work. With a chuckle, Kronos spoke "So Naruto knew this fight was coming and gave you aide even from the afterlife", with those words Kronos got a glare. Smirking Kronos grabbed his scythe and ran forward to attack Percy with a sick grin on his face.

**Annabeth**

Even with tears streaming down her face and stinging her eyes, she wouldn't stop fighting, especially while protecting his body. She wanted to call over a camper from Apollo's cabin, but he died too fast. Slashing through another monster, she saw the hunters and roman demigods, slowly turning the tide of battle but they were still hopelessly outnumbered. Looking toward where Mount Olympus should be she saw the gods mounting their assault against Typhoon.

She would have continued to stare off but she smelt the burning fur smell of a hellhound, it was tearing through demigods. "Archers aim for the eyes! Someone give me a boost I'm going up" she yelled and with that her orders were followed. She ran forward and jumped on the hands of a demigod who launched her forward while the hound had eyes full of arrows, she fell on it's head with her dagger and stabbed the hound before it disintegrated.

Looking around she saw that they her side of the battlefield was monster free for the moment but she could see them off in the distance. As the demigods began to cheer, she finished her calculations and said " don't cheer yet we've got more coming!, we've got about ten minutes before they arrive here I'm counting about 100 of them". The demigods paled before she spoke again "grab two cans of greek fire and on my mark throw it and we can thin them out". Once the archers had a can of green fire, that looked ready to burn anything it touched, she waited until they were in range and she gave the signal. There was a quick explosion of fire and as she looked about 30 monsters walked out from the flames and she smiled, they were winning the war!

**Percy**

Fighting with Kronos left him tired and panting, especially since he couldn't even cut his body. Seeing Kronos charge again Percy turned both handles into two swords, using one he blocked the scythe and used the other to stab at Kronos. Kronos seeing this coming spun out of the way causing Percy to fly forward, Percy turned around in time to see the Scythe a inch away from cutting him. Seeing no escape, Percy panicked and unknown to him his eye changed yet again to the tree pattern. As his eye changed and Kronos sliced him reality distorted before Percy was standing behind Kronos. Percy realized his power was halfway full again, before he charged at Kronos again ready to engage him

As Kronos regained his bearings and tried to charge Percy, he fell and looked down to see water covering his foot. When he looked back up he was met with a hammer that sent him flying back. As rage consumed his being knowing he was hit by lowly demigod he growled before he spoke in a low tone "YOU! a mere demigod dare to hurt me!... but I commend you for being able to hurt me, for that I will allow you to see my true form as I destroy you". Percy knowing this wasn't good tried to stall him, "Give up Kronos, your army has lost you've got no one left to aide you". Taking a look at the battlefield he saw that it was true, many demigods were moving towards their location and there were piles of dust all over the place. Kronos merely smirked before he began to glow and his ringed eyes began to pulse before the tag, sealing their powers, started to burn away. Kronos merely smirked at the demigod's faces as his body began to change before it stopped and his smirk dropped. "What are you doing!" he spoke to himself "the right thing Kronos" he spoke back but the voice was lighter and sounded like Luke's!. Percy heard a gasp behind him and the sound of something metal falling he looked behind him to see Annabeth holding back tears. One of Kronos's eyes turned the blue of Luke's before he said "Percy hand me the blade please"

"I know i've never done anything good since I met you but please, let me do some good just this once" Luke continued. As Percy thought about it he unconsciously picked up the blade, before tossing it to Luke. As Luke caught it, he turned and stabbed himself in the small of his back before he and Kronos fell and he smiled. "Take me to him Percy please" Luke spoke, Percy picked him up and took him next to Naruto. As Percy sat him down Luke smiled before saying "this is the least I can do sorry Naruto" and with that said he slapped his hands together before releasing some of Kronos's energy and Naruto began to stir before opening his eyes.

Before anyone could speak Naruto was launched back and Kronos's body was sucked into a vortex and a figure chuckled. "It felt good to hit you" the figure spoke in a deep gruff voice, he was garbed in a simple purple robe that had a white belt and black line through it at the waist with a orange mask showing only one blood red eye like Naruto's. Before anyone could speak Naruto spoke up "You! what do you want!?" "I want this world to end, I want it to suffer, I want to complete the Dream World!" was his reply. "What is that?" a demigod asked and only received a chuckle before the figure spoke "You'll all know in due time, but until then Ja Ne (Goodbye)". With that he disappeared into a vortex leaving everyone alone.

"Well campers everyone return to your camp, while the leaders of each war factions will report to Olympus to report how things turned out" spoke Naruto before he began to walk off with Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, and Jason following him. "Wait Naruto, won't we cause problems like this, with greek and roman?" Reyna asked. "Yeah you're right I forgot" Naruto replied before everyone sweatdropped. "Well we'll see you all later, don't forget to stop by and see us" Reyna spoke before her and Jason left.. "Can you tell us what it was like being dead?" Naruto expected this to come from Percy but it came from Annabeth.

"Well I guess, I can talk while we walk"

**Naruto**

'_Death is boring but maybe this is limbo' Naruto thought as he floated in just white space. "You won't believe how painful my death was!" the voice laughed as Naruto looked over to find the one person he wouldn't expect. He saw himself, but this him had a three bladed scythe on his back (imagine hidan's) and a blade on his hip but the blade had a tag on the bottom, but before he could voice how this was possible the other him spoke up " I'm the you from if you didn't go to Greeco-Roman world, you may know there is a theory that states for every action you make there is a parallel universe created for it and if you did the opposite action" . "We died around the same time but you will be brought, you still have work to do, much more work to do a great evil is coming and you're going to need help. You're strong but we both know Uchiha strong isn't enough, you don't have to completely accept my Namikaze strength but you need to gain this power it will help so extend your right hand". "Fine but only because I feel that the masked guy could cause problems later" Naruto stated as he extended his right hand and shook his counterparts hand. Once the two hands shook, Naruto was enveloped in a bright white and from what he could see, he was a few inches taller and his hair was longer but that most noticeable change was his gunbai was gone replaced with the sword and scythe of his copy. He gained the memories of how to use the weapons but decided he would deal with this at a later date because he felt a pulling feeling and the next thing he knew, he was in the world of the living again._

**Present Time**

"That's awesome but where are the changes and weapons?" Percy asked "I sealed them for now and I'm wearing a henge, didn't want you guys thinking weird things" Naruto replied before he dropped the henge and went in a puff of smoke. When it cleared he had blonde hair reaching his neck and a scythe like Kronos's on his back and a sword on his hip. So surprised by the transformation they entered the elevator and sat in silence. Within moments they all exited the elevator and stood before their olympian parent. "Stand and speak demigods" Zeus spoke after looking at the condition of all the demigods. Naruto noticed Apollo had a bandaged head and chuckled before he spoke "Well I dealt with Kronos for a short second then I died but I was brought back by Luke in the end". At this point Percy spoke up " well I fought Kronos the whole time so I guess Annabeth would be the best to talk about it". "Well we demigods both Roman and Greek, split up into fractions to take certain parts of the war head on with certain demigods leading a faction. I lead the main faction where Kronos was and we fought them until there were no more, Reyna and Thalia lead another faction while Jason lead an assault on a titan". "Luke at the end of the war took over the body and stabbed himself in his only vital point and he revived Naruto. We don't know where Kronos's body is" before she could finish there was a chuckle in the corner.

Everyone whirled around to see the same main in the mask only this time one of his eyes had a Sharingan and the other a Rinnegan. "I promised I would explain everything, didn't I?" he spoke, while the gods tensed they didn't even sense him until he announced himself. "Before you gods attack, I came here for no violence not yet anyway but I came with a gift" with that said a vortex appeared before a boy dropped out. The boy was dark skinned with snow white hair that was shaggy and spiky and covered one of his eyes. The sword on his back from what they could see was a folded like blade and had a white cloth handle that had red diamonds on it. "Darui!, what did you do to him!" Naruto screamed. "I did nothing...he was brought here by Jupiter the same way you were brought here but I intercepted him and took what I needed" the masked man spoke. "Grruah!" Naruto screamed before throwing his sword at him only for it to phase through him, before anyone could comment there was a yellow flash and Naruto had a stardust breaker in his back. "Owww" screamed the mask man as the ball of destruction smashed and grinded into his back, before it could fully explode Naruto phased through the man who jumped away.

"Huff.. that hurt but you wanted to know why I'm here right? so I'll tell you. This world we are in is hell and I want to change it by putting the world into the dream world, a world where everyone can live and have their way. In this reality so long as there are winners there are losers, in my world there will be neither" the man spoke before Naruto intervened. "That's stupid how would you even do this and force everyone into this fake world" "simple I need the power of the big three, I'm taking the energy from your demigod children then I will enhance the power of my eyes and reflect them off the moon". "Once this is done I will begin the dream world and save everyone, I needed some power from him but tell me will you all submit to the dream world or will we have to go about this a different route?" he spoke. "We're not going to just hand over our children for your foolish plans" Zeus spoke with the other gods agreeing only to receive a chuckle. "Very well then, I declare war upon you demigods! you have one week before the first battle begins prepare yourselves demigods" the masked man spoke before he was sucked into a vortex leaving the others alone.

**One week later **

**Camp Half-Blood**

"Nico you're a child of the big three and I know it's risky but we need the other camp to know. Send word to the Romans while taking Darui to their camp, you two be careful and don't let Naruto know he's getting restless being confined to camp" Percy spoke to Nico and Darui who were on their way out to the other camp. "We'll be fine Perc don't worry just keep you and Naruto safe" Nico spoke before he hopped into the trees and disappeared with Darui in tow.

**Hidden Location**

In a dark room a figure cloaked in darkness could be seen talking to a white figure who was halfway in the ground. "Are you sure using the two of them are away from the camps?" "Yes they are what do you plan to do now?" the white figure asked. "I plan to move things along, tell me though how far along are you on the Zetsu clone creation?" spoke the taller figure who was above ground. "Considering I'm cloning myself, it's easy i've manufactured about 3,000 and the demigods only have about 2,300 fighters by tomorrow I could have at least 4,000" the now named Zetsu spoke. "No those numbers are fine, for now just wait for my signal and we move out" spoke the masked man as he put up a horse sign. After a second a chunk of wood came up and within moments it was an exact replica of him, "you know what to do" he told it before it disappeared in a vortex.

"You're impatient aren't you? Obito" spoke Zetsu before he chuckled and disappeared leaving Obito alone. Obito merely opened his eyes that glowed in the dark before he was gone like he was never there.

**Camp Half-Blood**

"Come on Chiron! I'm bored just let me do a simple quest" whined Naruto with Annabeth chuckling in the background. " Naruto no! the gods have put the big three's children on watch for a reason" the centaur replied only to hear a scoff "I can handle myself" Naruto said. Chiron was about to deny him the right to do anything when a white zetsu made itself known in the corner "you might want to head to Nico's location before he dies". Quicker than it could move, zetsu had a sword to his throat and Naruto on him " where is NICO! and what's going on!". Struggling to speak, Zetsu managed to get out "Masked man… 400 miles from here…. let me go" before being dropped to the ground. "Chiron I'm going after Nico, put this thing in the dungeon" Naruto spoke but before he could head off Annabeth yelled "I'm coming with" before following. As Chiron looked over to grab the Zetsu before he noticed it was gone in the confusion.

**400 Miles from Camp Half-Blood**

" Come now Nico is this the best you're capable of?" spoke Obito in a mocking tone as he dodged a shadow claw before kicking Nico toward an unconscious Darui. Nico sent many shadow stitches out to hit his opponent but before he could hit Obito, wood came up and wrapped around him draining him of his energy. As his vision started to fade out the masked man chuckled before saying "don't worry you'll live, you can see the dream world become finished". Once the energy was gone and Nico was passed out, Obito sat down while waiting for Naruto to show up for the next act of his play.

**Same Time Unknown Forest**

A group of girls were seen laughing and joking around while setting up tents before one spoke up "hurry up everyone before Lady-" "AAAH!" as a scream from another girl cut her off. All the girls whipped around with bows drawn to deal with the foe only to see one of their own land in front of them. Anger flowing forward, Zoe snapped out of her stupor and yelled "who goes there!?". As an ominous voice chuckled a person in a full body cloak showed up with their head down. The person looked very masculine going by how the chuckle sounded but Zoe didn't pay attention to this she just sent an arrow straight at him. Only for the arrow to phase through him, he lifted his head and spoke "now that wasn't very nice". "Who are you!" one of the more bulky girls snarled before the figure lifted his head showed a glowing red and purple eye. "No one cared who I was before I put on the mask, so don't care now but tell me where is Artemis" Obito spoke. "None of your business fool" Zoe spoke "fine be that way I'll draw her out" Obito replied as he charged forward.

* * *

**AAANNNNDDD CUT!**

**Longest chapter yet… I hope you all liked it sorry for the long wait but I came back to see how well I'm coming along.**

**Anyway as you know I've got new ideas for a NarutoxInyuasha crossover and a another story but I'll have it out soon.**

**But anyway review and tell me what you guys think.**

**JA NE**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yo. First Time Back In Ages. Hope I Wasn't Missed Too Much. If anyone would like to Beta please let me know**_

* * *

Naruto raced through the forest going as fast as he could_**. 'I can't let him get his hands on any of the demigods**_' _was his only thought as he tree hopped. Annabeth was behind him riding some invention of hers, it looked to be flying, but he didn't need to think about that. They were close! He could see Nico. He and Darui were unconscious from what he could see and sitting in the middle of the area. Rushing forward, Naruto made it to the bodies of Nico and Darui. He quickly knelt down and placed two fingers to their necks, upon seeing_ they were unconcisous he went to grab them but was forced to duck under a kick.

When he looked back he noticed the masked man who caused this. Applying chakra to his legs he quickly jumped back to Annabeth's side. Looking at the masked man he saw him outstretch his arm, knowing the threat of the rinnegan, he shoved Annabeth just in time as he was thrown back with a shout of "Shinra Tensei". After crashing through two trees he ran back to see Annabeth held by the masked man.

"Let her go!" Naruto shouted while gripping his scythe. As he prepared to throw it the masked man chuckled and spoke "There's a seal by your foot put it on and I release her". Without hesitation Naruto slapped the seal on and quickly fell to one knee panting. "Aaah!" Annabeth screamed as a kunai was brought to her thinking Naruto substitiued with her and passed out, the masked man gave a dark chuckle at the limp body in his arms. As the air around him began to distort and he began to vanish into a portal he spoke, "My final act begins soon, All of you will live to see the dream world". With his piece said he vanished and left Annabeth. Rushing over to Nico and Darui she gave them nectar and woke them up. She explained to them and started to rush back to camp to alert everyone_**, **_had she waited she would have seen Nick spit out the nectar before rushing after.

_**Unknown Forest.**_

Artemis appeared in the place her hunters set up camp only to find it empty. Readying her knifes she spoke, "Reveal yourself and be prepared to face consequences" her only response was silence. "Hahaha I see where that hunter got her attitude from" whipping around to spot the speaker she was met with darkness. A flash of silver was seen and a echo of '_**CLANG!' **_knife met chain. The two separated and both circled the other before charging in and clashing again. As they separated a knife was thrown and dodged but following was a deer that didn't get dodged. "Oof!, I forgot about that" Obito grunted out then jumped back. '_**I need to end this quick, fighting a God for long is suicide' . **_Dodging another animal he turned intangible allowing her to phase through him, whirling around he blew a quick fireball at her. Artemis dodged the fireball but wasn't prepared for the tree branch to wrap around and throw her.

Getting up, she grabbed her knife and prepared to attack again. Not seeing her assailant she went to go find her hunters when a chain wrapped around her. She prepared to use her strength to break it but her energy was fading! "So you noticed huh? This chain was made specifically for you. After all, the Dream world can't be brought without you… Now just come with M-". Obito was cut off as an arrow collided with his mask shattering half of it. As he turned to glare at the shooter he noticed Zoe standing but barely. Smirking with the sharingan half of his face showing, he warped away with Artemis leaving Zoe.

_**Pocket Dimension **_

Roughly throwing her to the ground Obito grabbed a new mask before approaching the side with Naruto on it. He was restrained by chakra chains and wood style and glaring at Obito. "What do you want?!" he snarled only to be met with laughter, " It's time for the dream world to be brought," Obito spoke before adding in thought '_**It's time to see her again'. "**_You've seen two worlds both full of hate and war and you've yet to try and bring peace, you only state you will " Obito spoke, his voice full of hate. "I'm doing my best! Not by kidnapping and planning some big elaborate world!" retorted Naruto. No one understands, the dream world is the ultimate genjustu to show everyone their deepest desires no more war, unrequited love, no more deaths. You're as bad as those who start wars by not allowing me to bring peace."

Walking forward he touched Naruto's forehead and forced his energy in. The Rinnegan once again returned to his eyes, only for black rods to extend from his back. They were about 2 feet long after piercing his skin and left him feeling weak. "Aah!" He screamed as the rods continued to extend from his back. "I need you for a specific reason, your energy will be used to power this and to acquire a specific anchor on something " Obito explained. Laughing, Obito summoned a Zetsu clone and said "Summon the other clones and bring Nico, it's time to bring peace through war ". Without another word both vanished from the Dimension leaving Naruto alone and in pain.

_**Camp {Same Time}**_

The Demigods had all heard from Annabeth about Naruto being taken and war on the horizon. They had sent word to the Romans but they weren't expecting a group of hunters. Much less a tired bunch of them who announced, "Artemis… Captured… Man in mask" before collapsing. A few hours later they were back on their feet and alerted of impending war. "Where are the Romans!?" Annabeth raged as the threat of war was hanging in the camp. "No idea but I'll go find them and get them quick" spoke 'Nico' before running off.

_**Next Day, New York **_

Right in front of the Empire State Building, as if to mock the Gods, was Obito with his army of Zetsu clones. "You know kid, I've never been a fan of using our father's power which is why I'm using you" Obito spoke as he turned to Nico. In Nico's eyes were the rinnegan in the left and sharingan in the right. Without speaking Nico began chanting something as Obito started channeling chakra and his rinnegan began to glow. On cue, red coffins began to rise from the ground and showed kanji that glowed. Smirking, Obito looked up and saw the Greek demigods, "No Romans? I'm insulted". "Well then, let's get this started, I've got peace to bring" Obito spoke before rushing the demigods with his army_**.**_

_**Roman Demigods (Forest close to New York)**_

"Let's go Romans! The Greeks need us and this is a war fought for the entire world!" Reyna spoke. "No one is going anywhere! Well except you guys. You're going to your graves" heads turned to see identify the speaker as Nico. "What do you mean Nico!? Stand down! " Reyna spoke with a snarl. 'Nico' chuckled before shifting into a zetsu clone and speaking "Like I said, it's time to die!" . With his words said the Zetsu rushed forward as an army of them emerged and ran to the demigods. Tensing, the Romans all grabbed their weapons and charged to meet their enemies.

_**New York**_

While the demigods were busy fighting the Zetsu clones and Obito. No one noticed the coffin doors falling off and revealing the revived bodies. One such person was smirking with only one thought_**. 'The war is beginning!'**_

* * *

**That's A wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Read and Review. Let me know how to make it better for your enjoyment**. **If anyone wants to beta let me know**. S**orry got the long wait but soon I'll be remaking Naruto's Hate Hitomi's Will, for real this time so look out for it!**


End file.
